Tag your it
by Amathys
Summary: a game of tag can get really, complicated, especially if you are left on the floor, panting wondering what on earth just happened. thought Charle's. Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any content of it, I merely write for the fun of it. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Erik could not help but stare at Charles in fascination. He had never met anyone as charismatic and witty as Charle's. In a sense he felt completed when they would banter. From the moment they meet that fateful night under the ocean, Erik could not stop thinking of him. Thought's that lay dormant for years resurfaced, for a moment he felt at home and truly understood. What started as friendship became more.

For now Erik could not help but feel an attraction towards the younger man. For many months trying to squashed these feelings of romanticism between the both that could never be.

As Erik laid in bed thinking of what could be, he could not help but feel a bit flustered and decided to go out for a midnight stroll through Charle's garden, maybe that might quell the thought's in his head.

Feeling the night's cold air hit his hot skin, he felt a bit relieved and continued down the path towards the garden, as Erik approached the lake, he leaned towards a nearby rock and contemplated on how to ignore his desire to just let himself show his admiration for Charle's.

Wondering what life would be like if neither had met,

~hearing the rustle of footsteps, Erik turned around to find none other than the object of his desires and conflictions. ~

"Well you seem a bit odd today my friend, anything you wish to get off your chest?" questioned Charle's, his infamous boyish looks making him look irresistible. At least in Erik's mind that's how he envisioned Charle's.

"Not at all" replied Erik. "Merely needed a bit of fresh air, one can never find solitude in that house with all those kids."

~laughing lightly~ Charle's nodded, "agreed, but at least one can never complain about it being too boring" grinning Charle's step towards Erik taking a seat near him. "Would you mind if I joined you" questioned Charle's.

~feeling the heat of his desires near him, he could not help himself but lean towards that heat~

"I would not mind at all, might actually make this night more enjoyable" replied Erik, smirking a bit.

"Oh...Do you have something in mind Erik?" asked Charle's smiling at his friend's odd sense of humor.

"Why, yes I do Charle's, care to play a game with me?" grinned Erik.

"My...my I'd love to play a game, chess? Or do you have something specific in mind" asked Charle's staring curiously at his friend. Wondering what he might be up to, Charle's was half tempted to take a peek inside his head, but thinking better of it, deciding to just wait and see what on earth Erik was up to.

"No...I was thinking more of a game of tag" replied Erik, a smirk planted on his face.

"Tag... Wouldn't that be child's play? I hardly think we can do such a thing" replied Charle's wondering why his friend wanted to play such an odd game.

"Why not... I guarantee you that it will not be boring" replied Erik, inching closer towards Charle's till their noses touched.

~shivers ~ "well...u- um it just does not seem proper" replied Charle's feeling a bit dizzy with such closeness. Charle's hope he could keep his mind straight. How he had not notice how his body reacted at the proximity of Erik he would never know. But his body was getting incisively warm.

"Proper? It's not about being proper. Merely just a game" replied Erik, closing the gap between them, kissing Charle's, while wrapping his strong arms around him.

Mmpmh...Pulling back, Charle's stared at Erik, feeling light-headed, all he could do was pant; slightly "was this your idea of tag?" asked Charle's.

Hmm..."Maybe...Though I must say I am not quite finished yet" replied Erik, biting down on Charle's shoulder, circling his tongue around his neck, while grabbing his ass.

"a-ahhh, p-please Erik, s-stop this-s is not right" replied Charle's, grunting when Erik began to grind against him.

Mhmm "Charle's your body does not lie, it wants this too" was the reply of Erik, as he grinded harder against Charle's , he could not help but love the feeling of the smaller man against him, wanting more Erik pinned Charle's beneath him on the floor, and ground faster against him.

Arching against the body above him, Charle's groaned against that wonderful friction between them. It felt so sweet, his treacherous body grinded up against Erik's, making both men shudder in delight, as both bodies reached their climax.

"Charle's I believe you are IT now" replied Erik, once again kissing him senseless. Getting up Erik straighten his clothes, and walked back towards the house, feeling better than before. He would obtain Charle's; he just hoped Charle's would continue the game.

Heading towards his room, he headed towards the shower, to clean himself up, replaying what had just transpired between Charle's and him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them =) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first. I have to confess that I worked on this chapter bit by bit, hence the reason why I did not post it on time.

Chapter 2

Charle's stayed on the floor, wondering what had just transpired between him and his friend. Blushing slightly he got up and walked towards the house, hoping that no one would see him, as he had dirt all over his clothing and stained pants.

~oh god I cannot believe this, what's worse is that I actually liked being handle like that~ thought Charle's. I loved the feeling of his body on top of mines, "oh Erik what have you done to me." Said Charle's softly as he entered his room, and headed towards a much needed shower.

Stepping out of the shower Charle's headed towards his bed and laid down, overplaying tonight's event in his head. Wondering what on earth he was to do.

(Flashback)*Charle's I believe you are IT now* replied Erik.

That phrase kept repeating in Charle's head, *blushing* Charle's knew what the outcome of the game would mean for both of them. He had never thought of getting intimate with Erik. Yes he was very handsome, and his voice did captivate him. But could there be more between them.

~I guess there is only one way to find out~ thought Charle's. Now it was his turn, where his last thoughts, falling asleep thinking of a certain brunet who happened to be very charming.

[Next Day *early morning*]

Smiling to himself Charle's, headed out towards the hallway and towards Erik's room.

*slightly grinning Charle's thought of the perfect plan*

Grabbing the door handle gently and pulling it open as slowly as possible Charle's managed to get inside Erik's room, feeling a bit nervous, he walked towards the bed where Erik laid asleep.

Feeling a bit flustered being so close to Erik; Charle's could not help but rethink his plans, maybe this was not such a good idea, after all why would two grown men play such a game as tag? and in such a way that just seems not right. Knowing himself, he never backed down from a game, especially with Erik.

So with this thought, not knowing what the outcome would be Charle's only thought racing through his head, was that he was going to be victorious.

Leaning forward till their noses touched Charle's gently kissed Erik's neck. Softly gliding his lips towards Erik's collarbone, he nibbles and bites lightly. Eliciting a respond from Erik while sleeping would be a great feat if Charle's was going to get anywhere.

Settling himself next to Erik, Charle's decided that it was time for a wakeup call, and what better way than to play mind games with Erik.

Chapter 3 coming soon =)

Yes I just left it there :D don't kill me I'll be back soon with another chapter. My muse runs away from me sometimes. I have so many ideas in my head its hard to settle for one.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is up =) finally! Hope you enjoy. I felt really bad leaving my readers without an ending. It made me feel very angry, because I hate when a story I like get abandoned, and then I always think back to what it would have ended like. So anyway here it is.

**Disclaimer: once again I own nothing nor do I make profit of this.****  
><strong> 

Recap of last chapter,

"_Leaning forward till their noses touched Charle's gently kissed Erik's neck. Softly gliding his lips towards Erik's collarbone, he nibbles and bites lightly. Eliciting a respond from Erik while sleeping would be a great feat if Charle's was going to get anywhere._

_Settling himself next to Erik, Charle's decided that it was time for a wakeup call, and what better way than to play mind games with Erik."_

_**(Inside Erik's dreams)**_

_Erik stared at Charles, all the while thinking, he must be really deprived to dream of his obsession. He continued to stare in fascination as Charle's walked up to him, and settled himself in his lap._

"_Charle's what are you doing?" asked Erik, only to have Charle's lavish his neck with attention. Erik could feel himself get hard, just the prospect that his beloved was willingly on him. He only wished that this were not a dream, but a reality. Feeling himself getting lost in Charle's touch, as Charle's rubbed his chest, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear._

_Hmm… Charle's w-what are you doing…asked Erik trying to keep himself sane in this dream, but with Charle's sinfully lips kissing his chest, Erik could not help himself any longer. Grabbing a hold of Charle's hips he ground his painfully hard erection upwards groaning at the sweet friction. All he could hear where Charle's whimpers of pleasure…_

_Taking full control he flipped their positions and ground harder and faster, kissing and biting his lovely neck._

_E-erik…pl..please…s…ahhh screamed Charle's arching upwards, as Erik unhooked his belt and lowered his pants grabbing his weeping erection roughly._

_Your Mine! Mine…repeated Erik as he pumped his beloved, watching his rosy cheeks flush and his tantalizing mouth open to say his name._

*naughty boys xD*

_**(Charle's POV)**_

_Unable to help himself, he moaned Erik's name. He could hardly believe how one simple game of tag could lead to this. So much for winning this game, the minute Erik took a hold of him all his thoughts ran out the window. He wanted him…and not sure how or when it happen, but he was in love with him, and hearing Erik claim him as his…made him feel so good._

_Running his hand down Erik's stomach towards his belt buckle, he made quick work of it, taking a hand full of Erik's erection, pumping him at a slow pace._

_Charle'ssss…do-nt sstopp…said Erik, as he kissed me senseless. Both of us picking up pace, trying to relieve each other._

_Erik! …Screamed Charle's as both he and Erik came uncontrollably. _

~~~Real World~~~

Erik had woken up instantly after having the most amazing dream, to find himself covered in cum, hearing someone panting next to him…

"Charle's what are you doing here, am I still dreaming?" Asked Erik. Noticing Charle's flushed cheeks, and stained pants he could only conclude that what had happen had been more than a dream.

"Erik…I-" stammered Charle's. Looking away still blushing unable to get his voice to work. What could he say? That was beyond anything he has ever felt.

Gently setting himself closer to Charle's, Erik pulled him into his arms, cupping his face with his hand, he kissed Charle's lips, a searing kiss that lit aflame both their hearts and mind.

Wrapping his arms around Erik's neck, he kissed him back just as passionately, trying to pour all himself, his love for this man in this kiss.

Erik pulled back, slightly…

"I love you…and I have no intention of ever letting you leave my side. Will you be mine?" asked Erik, feeling a bit nervous.

Smiling Charle's could not help but let tears fall from his eyes. "I love you as well, and only if you are mines as well." Replied Charle's, resting his head on Erik's shoulder.

Feeling incredibly relieved and happy, Erik pulled Charle's in for a gently but quick kiss.

"Now my little minx how about we continue where we left off" whispered Erik, in Charle's ear.

Feeling himself get hard at Erik's words, Charle's could only blush. Feeling a bit brave, "does that mean you are it?" asked Charle's looking at Erik as innocently as possible.

"not for long my love" replied a smirking Erik.

~~FIN~~

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. =)**


End file.
